bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jerusalem Duality
The Jerusalem Duality is the twelfth episode of the first season of The Big Bang Theory. Plot Summary Dennis Kim, a child genius is looking around the university and seems to have outstripped Sheldon in every way. Sheldon decides to give up his own work and focus on other tasks. These annoy the guys so much that they try to distract Dennis in order to get Sheldon back to normal. Extended Plot The episode opens with Sheldon trying to explain the problems of teleportation to Leonard, they are approached by Eric Gablehauser (Mark Harelik ) who introduces them to Dennis Kim (Austin Lee ), Gablehauser then explains that Dennis is a child prodigy and they want him to finish his doctorate at their University. Dennis is extremely obnoxious and mocks Sheldon's research. Sheldon is enraged by this. To keep Dennis happy, the two of them take him on a tour around the university, but as soon as they approach Sheldon's office he retreats to the comfort of his office and abruptly ends his tour. Despite this, Dennis enter's his office and start correcting his work. Soon, Dennis leaves and Leonard continued to give him a tour. Sheldon is very depressed because Dennis is only fifteen yet he is smarter than Sheldon. Since Sheldon feels his work as a theoretical physicist is useless with the presence of Dennis, he decides to explore the work of his friends in hopes of a kind of collaboration, which is poorly received by everyone. Leonard, Howard and Raj can't take anymore of Sheldon's attempt at "collaboration" so they gang together and come up with an idea of introducing Dennis to a hot girl to derail his focus. Sheldon is now focusing on creating a replica of the Jerusalem in Mexico when Gablehauser comes in to announce that they are going to throw a welcoming party for Dennis. At the welcoming party, the gang was successful in bringing a lot of hot young girls to the party. But they soon discover a problem; the child prodigy Dennis, like most extremely intelligent people, is socially awkward. As they try to think of a solution and battle repressed memories, they discover that Dennis has already scored with a girl named Emma (Emma Degerstedt ). All the balance in Sheldon's "world" is restored once more. In the final scene, the gang spotted Dennis in the park with Emma, the gang sympathizes him as they have ruin his chances to achieve great things, but Sheldon says "Screw him. He was weak". Notes Title Reference: Sheldon tries to build an exact replica of the Jerusalem in Mexico after his work in theoretical physics seems useless. Critics "I hope the producers can see the value of telling real stories and giving their characters developed personalities. Otherwise it is going to be a frustrating few years for viewers who crave something more. The show is good enough to survive and entertain but it could be even better. This is a typical effort, I hope one day it will be atypical." - The TV Critic's Review Trivia *﻿This is the First time we see the Caltech cafeteria. *This is the First time we see Sheldon's office. Category:Season 1